supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Winchester
Nathan "Nate" Winchester (born November 23, 1977) is a hunter as well as a Man of Letters, along with his younger brothers Dean and Sam. Nate, Sam and Dean are related to the Winchester and Campbell families - a Letters family and a Hunting family respectively. The pair also share a bloodline with Cain and Abel. Nate is good friends with angel Castiel and Jody Mills. Nate was the ex-boyfriend of Claire Novak and occasional reluctant ally of demon Crowley. Powers and Abilities As a result of bonding his soul with Michael's grace and thus becoming a very powerful archangel, Nate has exhibited over the course of the series various supernatural powers. Nate's powers included: *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' Nate has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the most powerful celestial being. The only beings more powerful than Nate are God, Death and the Darkness. :*'Supernatural Strength:' Nate was able to lift the Impala and easily overpowered Crowley and Castiel without effort. :*'Superhuman Stamina:' As an Archangel Nate's stamina is incalculable, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. :*'Teleportation:' Nate can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. :*'Supernatural Perception/Senses:' Nate can sense the presence of supernatural and see things hidden to humans. He is also capable of listening in on radio frequencies. He can also the true faces of demons and angels. :*'Telekinesis:' Nate could move and control with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects and throw around demons and angels such as Crowley and Castiel with the wave of a hand. :*'Telepathy:' Nate is able to read the thoughts of humans. :*'Empathy:' Nate is able to read the emotions of humans. :*'Localization:' Nate is able to find humans, monsters and angels without the help of anything. :*'Healing:' Nate can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. :*'Sedation:' Just like an average angel, Nate can sedate humans by touching their forehead. :*'Smiting:' Nate is able to kill lesser beings with his mind. :*'Molecular Combustion:' Nate can kill lesser beings by rendering them down to their molecules as he did with two angels. He also used this power to turn demons to dust. :*'White Light:' Nate is able blast away and injure Lucifer with a burst of white light. :*'Energy Blasts:' Nate can conjure up powerful bluish energy blast to weaponize against Alternate Michael and Jack Kline. Alternate Michael had difficulty blocking the energy projections and another energized blast was sufficient enough to overpower Alternate Michael and break through his invulnerability to injure him and cause him to bleed. :*'Precognition:' Nate can see into the future, but not the full picture. *'Astral Projection:' Nate is able to display his full wings in a flash of white light. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Nate possesses vast knowledge of many things, including the universe from Michael's memories. *'Invulnerability:' Nate cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. He is completely invulnerable against an angel blade, even after being shot with a hundred angel-killing bullets, Nate was unharmed. :*'Immunity:' Nate is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. He is also immune to angel banishing sigils, angel warding and a Ma'lak Box, a specially warded coffin designed to contain anything for eternity, even an archangel. :*'Regeneration:' If Nate receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. He was able to easily remove an angel blade from his chest and quickly healed the wound in seconds. *'Spell Casting:' Nate has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. He could draw an Enochian Devil's Trap that could completely suppress and bound a demon as powerful as a prince of Hell. He also knew of symbols that could banish or ward off angels, as well as ones that would conceal him from every angel in creation, even one as powerful as Lucifer. He was also capable of casting various tracking spells. *'Advanced Hunting Skills:' Nate has displayed an advanced level of hunting knowledge and skill such as using devil's traps to contain demons he captures and on a few occasions, using fake IDs convincingly enough to fool law enforcement. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Fighter:' Nate is a very skillful fighter. He was able to casually fight Dean, Sam, and Castiel (who he managed to also disarm) all at once. Weaknesses *'Primordial Entities:' Death, God, and The Darkness can effortlessly kill him. Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Ghosts Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Winchester Family Category:Campbell Family Category:Hunters Category:Men of Letters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters